And Straight On Until Morning
by Wittyheroine
Summary: After the final battle with Cora is over Hook says he's returning to Neverland with or without Emma. One shot. HookxEmma


_And straight on until morning _

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. _

**Summary: After the final battle with Cora is over Hook says he's returning to Neverland with or without Emma. One shot. HookxEmma**

The battle was over. There were survivors yes but the list of the dead outnumbered them. Emma sat on the ground, her body aching. Cora was dead finally. She had killed her. And it had taken every inch of her strength to do it.

"Emma!" she looked up at the sound of her name. Henry stood before her with wide, fearful eyes.

"What the _hell _is it now?" she snapped. "Can't I just rest?"

Henry looked surprised. "I'm sorry. But it's really important."

Emma groaned. "Sorry, kid, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just saved Storybrooke from being destroyed. What's so important that it can't wait until I've sat for a few minutes?"

Henry bit his lip. "Well…it's…."

"Henry."

"Hook," he told her, "he said that he was leaving."

Emma stood up abruptly ignoring the ache that she felt in her legs. "What do you mean leaving?"

"He said that he was going back to Neverland. Now that the battles finished he thinks he doesn't have a place here. But you've got to tell him Mom. He does have a place. It's with you."

Emma thought back to the night before the battle when Hook had come to see her. He had told her he loved her. And she had done nothing. "Henry…I can't. It's too late. He probably thinks that I hate him."

"No he doesn't. He just thinks that you're scared, which you are, and you're not ready to tell him the truth."

"I don't even know what the truth is."

"Yeah you do." Henry grinned. "I know you love him."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Because I saw you kiss him," said Henry, "come on. If we hurry we can still make it to his ship in time!" Emma was about to very calmly explain to Henry why she couldn't be with Hook but she didn't have a chance. Henry had grabbed hold of her and was dragging her through the war torn streets.

When they reached the harbor they found Hook ordering the crew of the Jolly Roger to get the ship ready. The gang plank was still down and Henry ran up it with Emma.

"Hook!" Henry shouted. "You can't leave."

Hook turned around and Emma couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach a little as he smiled at her son. They'd developed a bond during his time in the town. "Ah, Emma's lad," he said, "you'd best get off my ship. Otherwise I might have to make a pirate out of you and we all know your Mother wouldn't like that."

"No," said Emma, stepping forward, "she wouldn't."

Hook smiled at her in that charming way of his but there was something different about it this time. It didn't quite reach his eyes like it used to. "Come to tempt me with your feminine wiles? I'm afraid they won't work love. We're already to go. Besides, you've made it very clear I have no reason to stay."

Emma almost turned to leave. There was no point in being there. His mind was made up. But then she felt Henry tug at her hand. _"Mom…" _

She sighed. "Henry."

"Come on. You've got to tell him."

The pirate walked forward so that there was next to no space between them. His eyes locked on hers. "Tell me what love?"

"I…well…we're…erm…" She couldn't think straight when he was standing that near to her. "Hook…"

"Yes that is my name and while I don't mind it being worn out by a beautiful woman such as yourself you are wasting my time. I'll lose the wind if I don't set sail soon."

She felt cold go through her. It reminded her of the time Cora had tried to rip her heart out. He was leaving, really leaving, and she would never see that stupid smirk of his again. "Not without us."

"_What?" _It came from both Hook and Henry.

"Not without us," said Emma, feeling more certain about her decision as she said it.

"Emma, your home is here. Your family is here. I cannot take you from those that you love."

"But I love you!" she blurted it out. Hook stared at her in shock and said nothing for a good five minutes. "Hook?"

"What did you say?"

"I…well…it's just that I don't have anything left here. Not really, and neither does Henry and-"

"_Swan." _

"I love you," she said.

A smile broke out on Hook's face. A real, genuine smile not like the sad one that he had had on earlier. "Mr. Smeeeee!" Hook bellowed.

"Y-y-yes Captain?" His second in command came running forward.

"Set sail as quickly as you can. I want her in the water now. And take young Henry with you. He's to know this ship backwards and forwards. It'll be his someday."

"Y-y-yes Captain." Smee ushered Henry off leaving Emma alone with Hook.

Emma grinned. Hook was still staring at her as though he wasn't quite sure she was serious or not. "Are you sure about this?" Hook said. "Last night when you didn't answer…"

"Last night I had to go into battle," said Emma, "and I wasn't sure I was going to make it. Love was the last thing on my mind."

Hook smiled mischievously. "We're going to have to change that. You need more love in your life lass."

"I look forward to it." She took his hand. "So, how exactly are we getting to Neverland? Second star to the right and straight on until morning?"

Hook chuckled. "You and your fairytales, Emma Swan…you should know by now there's always more to the stories." He pulled her in for a kiss just as the Jolly Roger set sail into the sunset.

**Fin. **

_A/N: So apparently procrastination leads to writing Captain Swan fanfiction. Anyway….just what I hope will happen at the end of Once (although hopefully there never is one). Hope you like it. _


End file.
